malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomad Sengar
Tomad Sengar was a Tiste Edur and the patriarch of the noble Sengar bloodline.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.38 His mate was Uruth who bore him four sons: Fear, Trull, Binadas, and Rhulad. He had once been a rival of Hannan Mosag's for the throne.Midnight Tides, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.277 Tomad had a strict sense of propriety and judged his sons harshly on their actions. His relationship with his youngest son, Rhulad, was especially fraught as the boy lacked the maturity of his elder brothers.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.39Midnight Tides, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.174-178 He had dark eyes and large, scarred hands. In Midnight Tides Trull Sengar rushed home to his father to report that the Letherii had violated the terms of their treaty with the Tiste Edur by illicitly harvesting Tusked seals in Edur waters. Tomad brought Trull to tell his story before the Warlock King and his council.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.38-40/45-49 Hannan Mosag led four longboats of Edur, including Trull and Fear, against the Letherii harvesting ships. But his warriors only stood by as the Warlock King summoned an immense Demon spirit-god from the water to slaughter the ships' crews. Both Trull and Fear were horrified, reporting the event back to their parents. Uruth was angered that Mosag relied on a summoning rather than an unveiling of Kurald Emurlahn. Despite Tomad's stern demands she drop the matter, she secretly directed Fear to take his brothers to the Stone Bowl to learn the truth of their faith and cast doubt on the Warlock King's motives.Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.94-97/100-102 Tomad agreed to the Warlock King's request to send his sons onto the ice fields of Lether in search of a gift seen in one of Mosag's visions. The brothers successfully recovered a sword encased in the ice, but Rhulad was killed in the process. Tomad was proud that Rhulad had died as a blooded warrior, but both he and his wife refused to let the Warlock King cut off his son's hands to recover the blade that refused to leave his grasp.Midnight Tides, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.277-279 When Rhulad returned to life and declared himself the emperor of the Tiste Edur, Tomad kneeled before him with all the others.Midnight Tides, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.345 During the Edur invasion of Lether, Tomad and Binadas led one of Rhulad's armies. They quickly captured Fort ShakeMidnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.555 and The ManseMidnight Tides, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.631Midnight Tides, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.648 before marching south towards Five Points.Midnight Tides, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.596-597 They eventually joined the armies of Rhulad and Fear at Brans Keep where they faced the majority of the Letherii Army. During the Battle of Brans Keep, Tomad's army held the Edur left flank. Unlike the rest of the army, they engaged in traditional hand-to-hand combat with their opponents. When the Letherii army saw their left and centre collapse in the face of overwhelming Edur sorcery they broke and ran and the Edur were victorious.Midnight Tides, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.676-679 Rhulad assigned Tomad and Fear the task of preparing a barrow for all of the dead of both armies before marching on the capital.Midnight Tides, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.684-685 After the Edur captured Letheras, Tomad and Uruth stood together in the throne room of the Eternal Domicile as Rhulad was declared emperor of the Letherii Empire.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.759 In The Bonehunters (Information needed) In Reaper's Gale Upon Rhulad's command, Tomad and his wife were condemmed to two month imprisonment in the dungeon crypts of the Fifth Wing.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 15, BCA edition p.468 They were taken there by Sirryn Kanar and other Letherii guards.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 15, BCA edition p.471/472 Tomad drowned while imprisoned in the dungeons beneath the Imperial Palace in the city of Letheras. Notes and references de:Tomad Sengar Category:Males Category:Tiste Edur Category:Nobles